The Zoo
by SugarDee
Summary: Ron and Hermione went to the zoo for their date. They also went inside one house that Ron hated so much. He finally agreed and he got a reward from Hermione at the end of the day. What's the reward? Read to find out.


_A/N: Another RonHermione oneshot done by me. It's finally done after a really long time of squeezing my brain out to finish this story. I'm not like those people who can write and finish a story in one day. That's why I had difficulties when I had English exam where we had to write a composition for one hour. Anyway I don't want to bore with my rubbish babbling, so enjoy the story._

_**Disclaimer**: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and George all belong to JK Rowling. If I owned those characters, I would know where the zoo is located there, the name of the zoo, how to get there and whether or not there is any house of spiders inside._

* * *

THE ZOO

"Ron?" she called out to him.

"Yes 'Mione?"

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, sitting beside him on the sofa in the living room, with raised eyebrows.

"Reading."

"Ron Weasley is reading a book? Has the world gone mad?"

"Ha ha, very funny Hermione," he said as he put the book down on his lap and turned to face her. "Can't a guy like me read a book?"

"No, especially in a weather like this," she answered. "We should go out of the house and have some fun. It's a nice weather out there."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Hey, are we switching roles here? _I_ usually don't want to get out of the house in the middle of reading, but now _you_ don't want to get out of the house since you're in the middle of reading?" said Hermione, incredulously. "Seriously, has the world gone mad? Are you sick by any chance?" She put her palm on his forehead to check for his temperature.

Ron brushed her hand away gently.

"If I was sick, I'd rather stay on the bed for the whole day than read a book," answered Ron, taking her hand in his. "Don't you think so?"

She nodded a couple of times and replied, "So what you're saying is that you're now very healthy?" She intertwined their fingers together. "Seeing that you're now reading a book?"

"You can say that," he said as he grinned. "So where do you want to go?"

"I thought you didn't want to go out?"

"I was just playing with you," responded Ron, ruffling her curly hair. "Besides, who can resist an invitation from a beautiful young woman like you?"

She blushed a bit as she shrugged off her shoulders.

"So where are we going on this lovely day?"

"The zoo."

"What's a zoo?"

"Oh my God, Ronald Weasley who has been to Egypt, has never been to the zoo? Now I'm certain that the world has gone mad," said Hermione, dramatically. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am," said Ron, feeling a bit offended. "Why should I be kidding?"

"Oh I don't know, Ron. You joke around too much."

"But you love that about me, don't you?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You got that right, Mr. Weasley," she answered, before she kissed his cheek. "Anyway the zoo is a place like an exhibition –"

"Exhibition? That's it, we're not going," he cut her off.

"Wait, let me finish first before you jump into conclusion."

"Okay, sorry."

"So the zoo is a place like an exhibition for animals. Alive animals, not dead ones like the ones in the museums."

"What's a museum?"

"It's also like an exhibition but mostly to preserve some history artefacts," said Hermione. She then threw her hands up in frustration. "This is like primary school again."

"What's a primary school?"

"Oh God, is this some kind of quiz or something?" muttered Hermione. She looked at him. "Don't make me do this, please. We're wasting time if you're going to ask me loads of questions. The weather's going to change if we stay around."

"Sorry," he apologised. "But let me at least ask you one question before we go."

"Okay, shoot."

"What's a primary school?" he repeated.

"It's a school like Hogwarts but we attend from the age of around 6 to 11. After that we go to secondary school until the age of 16. Then we go to college, and then university," she answered, nonchalantly. "So can we go now, please?"

"Okay but –"

"What?!" she snapped, making Ron jump on his seat.

"I got to ask mom and dad first," he mumbled, afraid Hermione might explode.

"I already asked them, and they said okay."

"Should we ask Harry and Ginny too?" asked Ron, carefully. "I mean as you said, it's a nice weather out there, so shouldn't they come with us? And maybe some other people – like George?"

"Harry and Ginny are busy playing outside, while George is in his shop today," answered Hermione. She immediately continued before Ron could talk more, "And before you ask me again, let me continue: your parents don't want to go out as they want to have some quality time with each other, Bill is _obviously_ in his house with his family, Charlie is also _obviously_ in Romania and Percy is helping George. Oh yes, my parents are working."

"Okay, fine. I get it," he said as he stood up and offered his hand to Hermione to help her up. "But I need –"

"What now?" she asked, standing up. "Stop stalling, Ron."

"I'm not stalling –"

She shot her head up as she came to realise.

"Oh, wait – I know."

"You know what?"

"I get it."

"You get what?" asked Ron, impatiently.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"You actually didn't want to go out with me."

"What?!" asked Ron in disbelief. "Of course I do."

"Then? Why were you stalling?"

She saw his cheeks turning pink.

"I need to go to the bathroom first," he said, looking away.

"_Oh_, okay," replied Hermione, embarrassed. She then pushed him gently. "Go on then, I'll wait for you here. Then we can go."

After awhile, Ron finally went down the stairs and met Hermione in the living room.

"Ready 'Mione?"

"I've been ready since yesterday, Ron," answered Hermione, sarcastically. "Are you now?"

"Not yet, I still have to –"

"Not again," she spat. "What is wrong with you today?"

Ron grinned and cupped her cheeks with his both hands. He then leaned in closer and kissed her softly. After some minutes – or maybe hours, they didn't care much – they broke apart but were still closed as they were now leaning against each other's forehead.

With his eyes closed, Ron broke the silence, "I still have to kiss you."

"You don't have to make me angry to do that," replied Hermione, dreamily.

"But it's fun seeing you angry," defended Ron. "And that's what I love about you, 'Mione."

"Is that why you always picked a fight with me when we were in Hogwarts?"

Ron nodded his head and gave her a peck on the lips.

"So how are going there?" asked Ron, pulling away but still having her close.

"We'll Apparate to Diagon Alley and then walk to the train station."

"We're going by a train? Like Hogwarts Express?"

"Something like that, but it's underground," answered Hermione. "So are you finally ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

They had been walking in the zoo for quite awhile now. Hermione was really tired as Ron always pulled her hand from one place to another non-stop. He only let her rest for one minute which was not enough to take a breath.

"Ron, slow down, please," said Hermione, panting. "I know you're very excited and all, but there is no need to drag me around like crazy. We still have some time to go around the whole area."

"But we need to be quick before other people get there."

"Ron, take a look around – this place is nearly empty. It even looks like we're the only ones here."

"But 'Mione, there's no fun if we don't run around like crazy people."

"Ronald, be serious. I'm exhausted, my legs are aching, my mouth is dry and I'm sweating. I know I'm complaining but that is what I'm feeling now," she explained, sitting on the nearest bench. She leaned back and closed her eyes. "At least let me rest for _more_ than a minute. And if you're kind enough, get me something to drink please."

A few minutes passed, and Ron was nowhere near her. Hermione opened her eyes and started searching through the crowd for him. Eventually she spotted him – not that it was hard to find as he was the tallest amongst the crowd and the only one with red bright hair. And also because there were not much people around.

"What took you so long?" asked Hermione, looking very worried, when he was closed enough to hear her voice. "I thought the drinking booth is not that far from here."

"It's not – it's just that I went to the toilet before buying these," he answered as he gave her the can. "I also went to see some animals on the way back here."

"Without me?"

"But you said you were tired and thirsty. So I gave you some minutes to catch your breath before we go again," answered Ron, as he took a sip from his own drink and sat beside her. Leaning back, he continued, "Besides, it's no fun looking at the animals without you."

"Really?" she asked, moving closer to him. "Why is that?"

He put his hand around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"No reason," answered Ron, kissing her temple, smiling. After a moment of silence, he continued, "So, have you caught your breath yet?

"Yes," answered Hermione as she buried her head on Ron's chest and breathed in his scent. "But let's stay like this for awhile."

"Why?"

"No reason."

Some minutes passed, but neither of them moved from their positions. They didn't really care if any by-passers were looking at them weirdly – the only thing they cared about was that they had each other close. Nothing could part that couple away.

"'Mione, you know I love you right?" asked Ron, breaking the silence.

Hermione just nodded. He smiled and continued, "Then we should get going before it rains."

"Rain?" asked Hermione, looking up to meet his beautiful blue eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. It's not even cloudy."

Standing up, Ron grinned that infamous grin of his and offered Hermione his hand to help her up. She reluctantly took it and stood up next to him. After throwing away the used cans to the nearest rubbish bin, they went hand in hand towards the next animals they wanted to see.

* * *

"Hermione, are you serious?" asked Ron, outside the house of spiders. "I don't want to go in there."

"I'm serious," she answered, looking at him. "Come on, Ron."

"No," replied Ron, shaking his head furiously. "Even if you dragged me, I still wouldn't go inside and take a look around."

"But Ron, it would be no fun if we didn't go in there."

"How can it be fun if we're going to see some spiders?" He shuddered at the thought of seeing all kinds of those scary animals. He turned to face her. "You know I hate spiders."

She immediately felt a pity towards him. Putting her hand on his cheek and the other one holding his hand, she said, "Of course I do. That's why I want you to go inside and face your fear. I'll be there for you – don't worry."

"But what if I don't want to face my fear?" he asked, with a childish tone. "What if _I_ want to hate spiders?"

"You can't hate spiders for the rest of your life, Ron," replied Hermione, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I know your brothers did something to your bear when you were little, but someday you still have to face that fear. What would you tell our children?"

"Chi – Hermione, we're not married yet. Hell we're not even engaged yet." Ron suddenly looked at her as he came to a realisation. "Wait, you said _our_ children."

Hermione's eyes widened as soon as she heard the last sentence from the person standing in front of her. She quickly took away her hand from his cheek and blushed.

"I – I'm – I don't –"

"Wow, did Hermione Granger just stutter?" asked Ron, grinning. "Has the world _really _gone mad?"

She immediately recovered from her embarrassing moment.

"Very original, Ronald, copying my words," replied Hermione, after she rolled her brown eyes. "I stuttered because I'm a human being just like you."

"Oh really? I thought you're an angel sent from above."

Hermione again blushed madly.

"Can we please stop this?" pleaded Hermione. "We're already standing here for awhile now. We have to –"

She was cut off by Ron who was now hugging her tightly. At first Hermione was shocked as he had done it out of the blue. But as she felt his tightening grip on her back, she raised her arms and hugged him back.

"I love your scent so much, Ron," she said as she nuzzled onto his neck.

"Me too."

"'Me too'?" asked Hermione, looking up at him with raised eyebrows. "Isn't that a bit selfish of you?"

"I didn't mean it like that – what I meant was 'I love your scent too'."

She giggled a bit as she saw Ron's cheeks and ears turning red.

"Don't ruin the moment, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, Ron," she apologised, nuzzling onto his neck again. "But I like it when your ears turn red. It's so you."

Rubbing his arms up and down, Hermione eventually pulled away from him and said, "Come on, Ron. We have to go inside that house if we want to be home for dinner."

"What if I don't want to go home for dinner?"

Her eyes widened again.

"The world has turned upside down," she exclaimed, dramatically. Hermione looked at him with a serious face. "Did you just say that you don't want to go back for dinner?"

"Well actually I asked 'what if I don't want to go home for dinner?'"

"That's the same thing," she said, stepping back a bit. "You are Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley doesn't avoid dinner."

Ron let out a chuckle.

"You know me too well, Hermione Granger."

"A little _too_ well, I suppose."

After some minutes of laughing, they had both stopped. Hermione then held out her hand for him to take.

"Let's go."

Ron looked down to look at the small hand of Hermione's. He really wanted to take that hand with his. However if he took it, they would go to that horrible house. If he didn't, Hermione would definitely be angry which he didn't want to see at that time.

"Ron, I promise I will be there for you until we get out of that house. I won't leave your side," she declared, lifting his chin.

"Even if I scream my head off?"

"I won't."

"Even if I run away like a coward?"

"I won't."

"Even if I go inside the toilet?" asked Ron, grinning.

She hit his arm as soon as she heard what he had asked.

"Of course not. You can take care of yourself inside. Besides, there won't be any spiders in the toilet. Well unless you count the tiny wild spiders."

Shuddering at the thought of seeing loads and loads of tiny wild spiders, Ron stated, "That's it, I'm not going to any public toilets unless it's an emergency." Hermione giggled at this. Ron glared at her and added, "This is not funny, 'Mione. I really, _really_ hate spiders. Even if you all say that spiders are cute, I'm not going to –"

All of the sudden, Hermione pulled his head closer and kissed him fully on the mouth. Ron immediately relaxed as he felt her lips on his. He let his arms sneak their ways to encircle her waist as Hermione's hands massaged his scalp.

"You talk too much, Ron," commented Hermione, after they broke for the need of oxygen.

"Part of my charms," said Ron, grinning from one ear to another.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," she mumbled. It was so soft that even Ron couldn't even hear it. Seeing a curiosity look on his face, she continued and took his hand in hers, "Never mind. Let's go."

* * *

"So Ron, where'd you and Hermione go today?" asked the ever-so-curious Ginny Weasley as soon as she saw him at the front door.

"We went to the zoo," answered Ron who was pulled by the hand of his only sister to the nearest seats.

"What's a zoo?" asked George who was apparently sitting on the ground with Harry.

"It's where all the animals are kept," answered the youngest son in a monotonous tone before he leaned back and closed his eyes. "The zoo was fun actually."

"Really?" asked Ginny who was sitting beside his brother. "What sort of animals were there?"

"A lot," answered Ron, simple. He then blindly pointed his best friend as he spoke, "You can ask Harry about it. I'm sure he's been there before, haven't you Harry?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure I can answer that question later," answered The Boy Who Lived. "What I want to know is whether she asked you to go to that house or not."

"What house?" asked Ron, looking down at Harry.

"Oh I think you know what house I'm talking about."

"Well there were loads of houses inside the zoo, if you haven't noticed."

"I'm talking about the house of spiders, Ron."

George and Ginny gasped at this and looked at Ron with big eyes.

"Did you go inside, Ron?" asked Ginny. "Inside that house of spiders?"

"I had to, hadn't I? You know what Hermione's like: she persuades people to do whatever she asks you to do," answered Ron, leaning back again. "Hermione asked me to go inside with her so that I can face my fear."

"Are you serious?" asked George, still surprised. Ron nodded a couple of times to answer the question but George still didn't look convinced. "This is unbelievable." The older brother of the three shook his head in disbelief and then looked at Ginny. "I mean our brother who is scared of spiders went inside the house of spiders."

"It's more like a miracle that you _actually_ listened to Hermione and went inside that house," commented Ginny, looking at Ron.

"Can we please stop talking about that house?" asked Ron, sitting up.

"No, we want details!" exclaimed the only girl in the room. "What did you do inside?"

"Well in case you didn't know, we went inside and saw all the animals there," answered Ron, slowly to ensure that his sister understand what he's talking about.

"I didn't mean inside the zoo – I meant inside the house of spiders."

"We just went to see some spiders, that's all," he answered, making the move to stand up but Ginny held him back.

"That's all? You can't be serious," said Harry, looking up at him. "What else did she ask you to do?"

Ron let out a breath before he started talking again.

"She asked me to go closer to see the spiders," answered Ron, shuddering. "You didn't know how scared I was when she asked me to hold one spider."

"She asked you to do what?" said George, incredulously.

"Did you hold the spider then?" asked Ginny.

Ron nodded, causing the others to bulge their eyes out.

"Are you serious?" asked George again.

"I'm dead serious, George," answered Ron. "Why would I be lying about this? You want me to ask her to tell you all about it?"

"I'll ask her later then," said Ginny.

"Can I go now please?" asked Ron. "I'm exhausted."

"Did you do anything else? Other than holding a spider?"

"Harry! Ron holding one spider is a miracle. You didn't know how much of a chicken he was when we were little," snapped Ginny.

"Yeah yeah, just tell the Daily Prophet will you?" said Ron, standing up. "I'm sick of hearing spiders and Ron over and over again. You know spiders and me don't match." He started walking towards the stairs leading upstairs. "I'm going to bed now. Night, guys."

Nobody knew this, but Ron Weasley was grinning from ear to ear when he was on his way to his bedroom. He managed not to blurt out one last detail about what he had done after his date today with one special Hermione Granger.

"_So Ron, how was it?" asked Hermione, after they got outside the house of spiders._

"_I'd rather die now than touch another spider."_

_She started stroking his back lovingly._

"_Well at least you didn't scream like a girl," she said, smiling._

"_Very funny, ha ha."_

_They were now on their way to the subway station to go back to the Diagon Alley. After some minutes of taking the underground train, they arrived and immediately apparated to Hermione's house to have some dinner._

_Dinner was truly embarrassing for Ron as Hermione only talked about what they had done in the zoo which, unfortunately for him, included the house of spiders. His face and ears were getting redder when Hermione started telling her parents about Ron wanting to go away from the house when he was asked to hold one small spider on his hand. They would keep on looking at him with an amused expression on their faces, causing Ron to have a desire to have Harry's invisibility cloak with him._

_At last the humiliating dinner finished. Ron could finally breathe freely when he found out that it was over. But he was wrong – Hermione's dad still wanted to talk to him and Ron was sure they would talk nothing but the date he just had with the only daughter of the Grangers. Minutes passed and fortunately for Ron, Hermione came to the two men talking (mostly it was Mr. Granger who was talking; Ron was too busy being embarrassed) and said to her dad that Ron had to go home because they had promised his parents not to past his curfew. Mr. Granger looked a bit disappointed but he let her daughter's boyfriend go nevertheless._

"_Thank you so much 'Mione," stated Ron, when they were outside her house. "You don't know how embarrassed I was back then."_

"_Oh I know," said Hermione, walking beside him with her hand around his waist._

"_Then why didn't you stop telling them that story?"_

"_I told you, I like it when your ears turn red."_

"_You are one cruel woman," declared Ron, smiling._

"_I am, aren't I?" she said, sitting on one of the benches followed closely by Ron. "So Ron, I suppose you want your reward now, don't you?"_

"_Reward?" asked Ron, looking at her._

"_Yes, reward," she answered, nodding. "You do know what that means don't you?"_

"_Hermione, I know I'm not as smart as you. But you don't have to mock me like that."_

"_I'm sorry," she apologised. She then, out of the blue, stood up from her seat and sat instead on his lap. "This is the reward for going inside the house."_

_She started kissing his lips with all her might. Ron immediately responded to this by pulling her closer to his well-fit body. Hands still in between his fiery red hair, she reluctantly pulled away from him for the need of air._

"_I love you, Ron," declared Hermione, leaning her forehead against his with closed eyes._

"_I love you too, 'Mione," replied Ron, stroking her back soothingly. All of the sudden, he chuckled causing Hermione to push her head back._

"_What?"_

"_If I had known that I would get a reward like this, __I would definitely go inside the house of spiders without a second thought."_

_They both laughed at this. After they had sobered up, they started snogging again until it was time for both of them to go back to their own houses._

Ron Weasley was still grinning even when he was lying on his bed, preparing to go to sleep. He thought maybe they could go to the house of spiders and hold one of the spiders – or maybe many spiders – again so that he could get the same reward from his beloved girlfriend.

Still thinking about the feeling of her lips on his, he started drifted off to sleep hoping tomorrow he and Hermione would go somewhere as fun as today's date.

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? I think the ending is a bit girly for guys, especially Ron. Anyway please review because I love reviews. Reviews make me go weeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Hahahaha. Til next time._


End file.
